


Out Of Control

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Harry Carlyle and Sara Ryder get up to some sexy shenanigans in Vortex ;)





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellowCorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCorn/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 

_ A/N - I wrote this rather NSFW drabble based on a prompt sent to me by Kellandry on Tumblr, and used the very kind Seokanori's (MellowCorn) Harry and Sara in the story - because I love her sexy HC for them and I got inspired. The wonderful art is by Seokanori herself - apparently we got caught in a feedback look of smutty Harry x Sara smutspiration. And sexy fic and art is the result! Enjoy! And of course, feedback and comments are always most welcome! ^_^ _

* * *

 

Harry’s eyes were inevitably drawn to Sara the moment he walked into Vortex. She always looked sexy, but dressed in the skin tight leather dress tonight, she was temptation personified. Their eyes met across the room, electricity leaping between them as he drifted further into the crowd, holding her gaze as she moved to the beat.

The dress hugged her curves faithfully, the glossy black material clinging temptingly to her tiny waist and the swell of her hips. The plunging neckline gave tempting glimpses of her golden cleavage, and thigh high boots hugged legs that only this morning had been wrapped around his waist. He smirked at the memory; the ever present hunger for Sara stirring within him.

His gaze lingered on the delicious line of thigh visible between her boots and the hem of her dress, and it took everything inside of him not to cross the room, bend her over the nearest table and make her his. A surge of lust, hot and thick, pulsed through him, a driving need to have her body under his, and he clenched his hands into fists.

The club lights flashed, outlining her body in a halo of blood red light, the pounding music matching the thundering beat of Harry’s heart as he moved forward. Hunger,  _ lust _ , drawing him towards him towards Sara as she coiled and swayed on the dance floor. Her hips moved rhythmically, and her hands moved over her body as though they were the hands of a lover;  over her breasts, down her stomach, and along her thighs.

Harry’s cock stiffened as he watched her sway, her long blonde hair ripping like a banner. He stepped behind her, catching a whiff of her unmistakably feminine perfume as he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and slid his hands around her waist. He pulled her against him, pressing him erection against the curve of her ass, grinding himself against her softness. 

Fuck, he wanted her badly. 

Sara leaned back against him, her head falling onto his shoulder as she took his hands in hers and guided them around her body. The hum of arousal in Harry’s blood built to fever pitch as he touched her, cupping her breasts. He kneaded and squeezed them through the leather of her dress and hauled her more firmly back against him, his cock straining at his pants, aching and hard, desperate for release.

They moved together, the rocking motions of their dancing imitating the far more intimate motions of another dance. Harry grinned wolfishly as Sara shuddered against him, raising his hand to her mouth and taking his forefinger between her lips. She sucked his finger into her mouth slowly, swirling her tongue around it; the hot and wet depths of her mouth teasing him, her teeth rough and wonderfully exciting as she bit down, the sensation just this side of pain.

He had to have her; he’d go mad if he didn’t.

“Harry!” Sara’s voice was almost lost in the noise of the club. “I want you.  _ Now _ .”

He growled hungrily and nipped at her ear. “Here?”

“Yes. God, please. Now.”

They hurried from the dance floor arm in arm, Harry’s body tight and hot with need. Sara stumbled in her heels, her nails digging into his arm as she almost dragged him towards a dark corner, half-hidden by a booth. He grinned; they would be partly hidden, but anyone would see them if they paid enough attention. The thought aroused him further and he pulled Sara to him, kissing her hungrily, his mouth hard and demanding against hers.

_ Now. Now. Now.  _ The demand to take her was a beating pulse pounding through his body.

The shadows of the club seemed to swallow them as he pulled away, roughly spinning her around and pressing her against the booth. He hiked up her skirt and tugged down her sexy black lace g-string, then slipped a hand between her legs. His fingers skated through her damp curls, and eased between her soaking folds, groaning in approval as he felt how ready for him she was.

“You’re so wet. So fucking wet,” he growled as he grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing hard and grinding himself against her. His cock so hard and hot it felt like it would burst it he didn’t bury it deep within her soon. “I can’t wait to fuck you here, with all these clueless people around.”

She shivered in his hold and pushed back against him eagerly, her internal muscles tightening around his fingers as he worked them in and out. Burning with need and unable to wait anymore, Harry unzipped his fly and pulled himself out. He pumped his hand along the shaft of his cock, glancing casually around the club as he eased himself between Sara’s legs and pressed the tip of himself inside of her.

“Fuck me!” she ground out, her fingers digging into the back of the booth as he teased her. “For fucks sake, Harry!”

He chuckled and, placing one hand against the booth and the other on her hip to hold her still, he rammed himself inside of her with one hard thrust. Sara gasped, her back half-bowing as she fought not to cry out or draw too much attention to them as he fucked her. A wave of power rolled over Harry as he paused, enjoying the knowledge that he was doing the Pathfinder in the middle of Vortex and that no one was any the wiser.

He fucked her with short, shallow thrusts of his cock. Moving as hard and deep as he dared without making what he was doing obvious. It felt so fucking good. Better than a shot of ice cold top shelf vodka. Better than  _ anything _ . She rocked back against him, her vaginal muscles contracting as she squeezed him, fucking him even as he pounded into her.

Harry could feel his orgasm building, a tingling rush of hot pleasure starting in his balls and spreading through his veins. Sara whimpered quietly, her body tense, close to release, and he reached between her legs as he thrust into her, rubbing her clit in slow circles that matched the timing of his slick movements.

She shuddered and jerked at his touch, her body trembling as she gripped the booth hard and came, her muscles milking him rhythmically. He thrust into her a few more times, deep, hard thrusts that sent the pleasure building inside of him spilling over in a dizzying rush. With a grunt of satisfaction, Harry buried his cock in her tight warmth to the hilt, closing his eyes as he came, rocking against her backside as he emptied himself inside of her.

They breathed hard, pressed together in the corner of the club, Harry still buried in her even as he softened. Music pounded around them, lights flashed, and people danced; oblivious. He kissed the back of Sara’s neck and stepped back, slipping from her body and putting himself away. He zipped up his fly as Sara pulled up her G-string and straightened her dress. 

Adrenaline flowed through him, and he caught her hand and tugged Sara towards the exit of the club.

“Come on,” he murmured. “Let’s go back to my room. I’m done with you yet.”

Sara laughed, her eyes flashing. “Glad to hear it, because I’m not done with you yet either, Harry.”

He smirked and tucked her arm in his; it was going to be a very long,  _ and very pleasurable _ , night indeed.


End file.
